clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Frozen GraveRider
Alternatives Goblin Barrel Like Graveyard, you can span units directly on the tower. Goblin Barrel deals more initial damage than Graveyard but is soon quickly left behind in defence. Adds a chip option to wear down the tower and cycles your deck a little bit better. Barbarians They may not fly but unlike Minion Horde, they act as a distraction and physical barrier to ground troops. They have the beautiful ability to take out Elite Barbarians, Hog Riders, tanks and supporting units. If they survive then you can use them to meat-shield for your hog pushes. Zap Due to the rise of the Goblin Barrel, it is basically useless against the new meta. However, it still provides incredible value as it costs 2 elixir, instant effect and stuns. It's The Log but with less swag and easier to obtain. Strategy Start of Match At the start of the match, depending on the cards in your hand, you can have a choice of openers: # Do a high-risk, high-reward Frozen GraveRider push (has a long wind up time) # Hog Rider, Valkyrie and Freeze push # Basic Hog+spell # Play the waiting game If you chose 4 then you will most likely have none of the cards or combinations needed to do a push. If they rush you with Elite Barbarians then you will need to use the Skeleton Army. Unfortunately, it will most likely be Zapped so you'll have to place your Minion Horde as well. But luckily, if you have even 1 neurone in your skull, you'll be prepared. If you want to use that undefendable Frozen GraveRider push you'll have to wait till 9.5 elixir, place your Hog Rider at the back, wait for the Hog Rider to be 2 tiles away from the bridge, place Graveyard and Freeze any counters. Main Counters to this Deck and How to Deal with Them * Minions/Barbarians: They can shut down Graveyard but their useless when their frozen. * Minion Horde: The first time will catch you out but the second time, you'll need to play a slightly delayed prediction Arrows as freezing them will result in one almighty counter push. Unless in overtime, this will probably cost you the Freeze. * Skeleton Army: Depending on their placement, you can either use The Log/Prediction Arrows, Freeze and then Log it all afterwards or use Hog Valk combos. * Building: You can ignore Tombstone (prediction Log) but Inferno Tower? Depending on the situation, it may make sense to freeze just the Crown Tower and troops around it over the defensive building and vice versa. * Princess: She can take out the Graveyard aspect of Frozen GraveRider but not the Hog Freeze. If it really bothers you, use Valk Hog Freeze. * Spaced out troops: Let's just say that they can't counter the Hog Rider if they focus on the Graveyard and vice versa 'Combos ' Please note that cards are in order of placement. These are only suggestions and can be changed to fit the situation. * Valkyrie+Hog Rider (rush) (match opener) * Valkyrie+Hog Rider+Freeze (rush) (tower ) * Hog Rider(placed at back)+Graveyard(when Hog 3 tiles from bridge)+Freeze (momentum) (super combo) * Hog Rider(placed at bridge)+Graveyard(immediately after Hog)+Freeze (rush) (super combo) * Valkyrie+Skeleton Army (counter) (Elite Barbarian+Splash Damage) (zap not in opponent's hand) * Valkyrie+Minion Horde (counter) (Elite Barbarian+Splash Damage) (zap in opponent's hand) * Valkyrie(next to Crown Tower)+Skeleton Army/Minion Horde(on the tank) (counter) (Tank+Graveyard) * Arrows(obviously) (counter) (Miner+Minion) * Minion Horde+Hog Rider+Freeze (counter push) (Hog+Valk)